


The Price of Freedom

by Floris_Oren



Series: Journey to the stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Always a Female!Obi-Wan, F/F, Jedi Padawans getting into trouble, Jedi shenanigans, Kidnapping, Mandalore, Mother bears Buru and Obi to the rescue, Other, Pirates, Short Chapters, Sith being Sith, hopefully a short-is story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rincess Leia Organa has been kidnapped? Two Jedi Padawan’s get into trouble and end up starting a war. Ya know, as ya do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So a kind reader of "It comes in cycles" told me that they'd be willing to read more about Sojourner and her adventures with Luke. So here is something. I ain't entirely certain what. But Imma gonna try for a good plot. Okay. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Leia Organa has been kidnapped? Two Jedi Padawan’s get into trouble and end up starting a war. Ya know, as ya do.

**_~*~_ **

**_Prologue_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Obi-Wan is out in the Judland wastes at the Bantha enclosure she built so long ago. Nara and her calf Benitta are doing well and they’re shedding like no tomorrow.  Obi-Wan is collecting the fur for spinning into yarn to sell at Mos Eisley. That cesspool of scum and villains were the best customers for house hold goods for some reason. 

 

The sound of a speeder had Obi-Wan looking up; scraps of copper-gold hair had escaped the bun on the back of her neck. And she swept it away as she took a look. The desert went on for miles upon miles, but the speeder, being older than dirt, was making good time. 

 

It pulled up to the bantha enclosure and Buru lars jumped out. Her sandy blond hair looked as if she’d rushed it into her trademark braids about her head. Some pins stuck out and random angles. Her clothing is also askew. 

 

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“I can’t find Luke anywhere.” Buru replied. Her face is red as she and Obi-Wan meet at the gate. 

 

“What do you mean? Did you check my hut?” 

 

“I’ve checked everywhere and I can’t even raise Sojourner on the coms.” Buru replied. She took a deep breathe trying hard not to cry. 

 

Obi-Wan felt panic well in her heart. 

 

The Sand People had been encroaching on the farmers a lot lately and just last week Luke had to fight his way out of an attack. Seeing the aftermath of a lightsaber must have scared them off for a while, but he was still a child. Despite the loss of limbs the Sand People hadn’t been killed. 

 

“I will check the training spots.” Obi-Wan said. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - Wrong Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojourner and Luke meant to take a little thrill ride with the Darklighter's delivery ship, but found themselves on a pirate ship instead; their troubles just begin when they come across the kidnapped Princess Leia Organa. Who has certain ideas for escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be super short or somewhat long. Not certain.

“Mamma is gonna kill us.” Sojourner frowned at Luke. They huddled behind some containers. The smugglers were off in the crew quarters of the rather large ship. Luke rolled his eyes. Sojourner messed with the messy braid, just as copper as her mother’s. It now looked dull under the filtered light of the ship. Luke dragged his hand through his own hair. 

 

“All we have to do is shield ourselves with the Force and they will never know.” Luke replied. 

 

“We have to eat, you nerf.” Sojourner glared at him. 

 

Luke rolled his eyes. “I’ll get some.” 

 

“They’ll notice.” Sojourner crossed her arms. 

 

“Well…” Luke shrugged. 

 

“This was stupid.” Sojourner sighed. 

 

Luke sighed too; he hadn’t meant to get the ships mixed up. They had meant to get onto the pirate ship. The Darklighter’s held a small delivering service and sometimes Luke and Sojourner would go on the shorter trips. 

 

“We’ll make it back at the next space sport.” Luke shrugged. He didn’t know what else to say. 

 

“That’s Mandalore!” Sojourner smacked Luke on the arm. He cringed and rubbed the spot. “We’ll be close to the center of the Empire and you know how Mamma feels about Vader.” 

 

Luke went white, he hadn’t thought of that. He thought it’d be a short jump. They slumped into the box next to them and neither spoke for a long time, eventually a series of tapping noises got their attention. Sojourner got up and started to look for the opening to the crate beside them. It could be anything, probably a rattling pipe the pirates hadn’t fixed. 

 

She found the latch, it was easy to wave her hand above it; the Force gathered and undid it for her. She didn’t know what she would find inside, but she did not expect the face of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan  to be tied up and gagged inside. 

“What is it?” Luke asked. 

 

Sojourner bent down and got her arms around the smaller girl, she looked to be about the same age as Luke and herself. “I’ve suddenly got a very bad feeling about this.” she said. 

 

The Force gathered around the three; and Sojourner couldn’t help but wish for her Mom. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan refused to ring her hands or worry. 

 

She poured her anxiety into the Force. They’ll need help. And she knew just the man who’d help her. Because the children were nowhere on Tatooine. The Force-Presence of her daughter and Luke were far away, and soon she wouldn’t be able to feel them at all. 

 

“What are we going to doi?” Buru asked. 

 

Obi-Wan gave her a gentle smile. “I know a man.” 

 

~*~

 

Leia had been with her hand maiden when she’d been kidnapped; she had tried to fight, but the pirate had been far too strong for her. It kinda pissed her off to no end that she was kidnapped so easily. 

 

The lid to her prison is lifted and she taken out and freed by a girl who looks younger than her and a boy about the same age. They feel friendly. Leia thinks she can trust them but she has to get home. 

 

“Where am I?” she asked. 

 

“The pirate ship, on its way to Mandalore.” 

 

Leia frowned. “I Am Crowned Princess of the House Organa, you can call me Leia.” she held out a hand. 

 

“Luke Skywalker, and this is Sojourner Kenobi.” Luke said as he shook her hand, though she held it out more as if she expected him to kiss it, Sojourner did that though and Leia blinked at the both of them. 

 

“My father knows a Kenobi,” she said. “She was  General in the Clone Wars.” 

 

“That’s my Mamma.” Sojourner grinned.

“Well, this is fortunate.” Leia smoothed the fine silk of her semi-dirty red dress. “Now, we have to turn this ship around to Alderaan.” 

 

Luke grinned; “I’m in.” 

 

“You guys, shouldn’t we just hop ship on Mandalore and find the Ruler who can get you back to your Dad?” Sojourner frowned. Looking much like her mother to Luke. 

 

“Now look here, I’m the Princes and what I say goes.” She glares at Sojourner. Who isn’t taking any of that nark. 

 

“Listen here, your majesty, We’re Jedi Padawan’s and we’ll protect you and get you home, but if we think a situation is too dangerous you follow our lead.” Sojourner challenged. 

 

Leia knew a deal when she saw it, or figured that Sojourner had picked up many of her mother’s negotiation skills, and nodded. “Deal.” 


End file.
